Dear You
by Daughter of Hades 14
Summary: Sequel to Dear Fabian! 3 years after the incidents, Nina is married to Fabian with a child on the way, but will her perspective on her husband change when she finds two certain notebooks?
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is Dear You..**

**I finally was able to get around to writing it and hope you enjoy this.**

**I decided to do a 'later' approach. Please tell me if this works well. Thanks**

**Please Review**

**Disclaimer: I have been on this site long enough for you to know that I don't own HOA… **

Nina's POV

3 years later

Senior year finished in triumph and celebration. Fabian was completely fine. I had found the love of my life, and I would never switch.

I had married Fabian after high school and went into college to become an archaeologist. Fabian and I soon were in our own apartment and now have a child on the way. Next week, I have an ultrasound to learn the gender. But, now, as I search through a box I found under our bed, I find something that brought tears to my eyes the first time I looked at it.

Two notebooks.

A familiar light blue and purple polka dotted one with Nina written in cursive on the name line. An unfamiliar dark green one that read Fabian. I slowly opened mine of the two and saw the first entry.

_Hello, my name is Nina Martin. I am 16 years old and go to a boarding school in England. I have wonderful friends here, and one wonderful, amazing, handsome crush. But my crush seems to be crushing my heart. Fabian Rutter. Fabian Rutter is the boy I love. And he has a huge brain tumor growing. He can't live much longer if he decides not to have surgery. But he still might not survive THE surgery. I now must go, for Amber is calling for dinner. This journal of thoughts is dedicated to Fabian and is the only one to read it. Goodbye, Nina_

One easy tear fell onto the page and I began flipping through, reading more and more, crying more and more.

Fabian walked in and was by my side as soon as he saw my tears.

"Nina, sweetheart, are you okay?"

"Yes, honey, yes, I am fine. Look at this." I handed my notebook to him and he smiled as he read it all.

Before I knew it, he pulled me up and threw me over his shoulder, gently and put on top of the bed and he handed me his notebook.

"I want you to read this." He smiled and held my hand as I flipped to the first page.

**Haha, I know it sucked…**

**Anyways please review, probably surprised you with the entries…**

**Daughter of Hades OUT**


	2. The first chapter

**Hi…**

**So, just for the record, I HAVEN'T fallen off the face of the earth! I'm still alive and ready to finish this story… I am sorry it took so long. Well, I thought I might as well share with you my crazy life while I took my break from FanFiction…**

**Crazy Bullet Point 1**

*** I got bassoon in band and will start playing it soon**

**Crazy bullet Point 2**

*** I am trying out for Dance Team and am polka-dotted blue, green, and purple**

**Crazy bullet Point 3**

*** I MISSED YOU GUYS!**

**So- might as well get back into the swing of things… (That means I have to remember the stupid disclaimer…)**

**But! If you have any questions about my absence and need answers, you can PM me…**

**If you won my challenge and won a story to be written, with regret, I can't do them. If you were a contestant and have any questions Pm me also. I am hoping to get a lot of reviews but my writing is rusty, so please leave comments as you please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or any of the characters.**

**For the first couple of chapters, it will just be entries in Fabian's notebook. Sorry for the lack of creativity…**

Nina's POV

I slowly turned the page, Fabian smiling like a three year old waiting in line for ice cream. I giggled at his head notions towards the book and wiped the band of tears collected under my eyes. He nudged me once more and I glanced down at the page, back to him, and back to the notebook. I sighed deeply and got in his lap, reading the beginning slowly.

_My name is Fabian Rutter. I am 17 and I'm in love with Nina Martin. That pretty much sums me up. The 17 year old who is in love with 16 year old Nina. But, I guess I forgot to mention I'm dying, inside and out. A brain tumor here, and broken heart there. I know Nina only likes me as a good friend, nothing more, but if only I had one wish. I've got to go get dinner, and face the worried sick faces of my classmates, while Mick avoids all contact with me and Nina continuously trying not to cry, and Amber or Alfie trying to start a conversation. This little, stupid notebook is for Nina. May she be the only to ever hear the feelings come out if I was ever so lucky to die and not be taunted by her beautiful face._

_Love,_

_Fabian_

_I looked at him, and he raised his shoulders, like what I just had read was nothing out of the ordinary. I flipped the page, a long, very, very, long entry awaiting me._


End file.
